gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeyne Florent
Lady Jeyne Florent from the Taurin family called J'eyne a radiant Smile' or the White Lady- The only daughter of Finrod Taurin and Lady Malory Hightower. He has two younger brothers, Feanor's cheese and Gerold cheese. Formerly she was the lover of her cousin, Daron. In 286, Fr. P. married the cheese of Erren Florent, taking his name and living in Jasna Woda. In 287 she gave birth to his daughter Malore (named after her mother), and in 290, the son of Eldor. Character and Appearance Jeyne is a nice, sweet and kind-hearted person. Always willing to help and comforting the people she cares about. She often and happily smiles as radiantly as if it radiates light, from which her nickname came from. He has a good relationship with his brother Feanor, although he does not like Gerold, whom he blames for the death of his mother who died during his delivery. He likes his cousins, especially Daron, whom she supposedly slept with. She wanted to become his wife and give him strong sons and beautiful daughters. Ultimately, nothing came of it. She is a beautiful woman with long blond hair, narrow lips, flawless skin and blue-gray eyes. She most often dresses in white and silver, which is what some call her the White Lady. Biography Early life She was born in 266 o.a. as the oldest child, Finrod Taurin's cheese and his wife, Lady Malory Hightower in the family seat of the Taurin family, Silianie. Her youngest cousin, Dior, was born at a similar time. When she was two years old, she had a brother, Feanor. She grew up with her cousins, she liked Daron especially. When she turned eight, she began to learn the typical duties and entertainment of high-born ladies under the guidance of your mother and the seta Lorena. And while her cousins and younger brother learned fencing and archery, she dealt with sewing, singing, dancing and behaving as befits a lady. She also studied under the supervision of Healer Aster reading, writing, counting as well as history and knowledge of the great families of Westeros. At the age of eight, she often sat with her cousin Daron, listening to how to learn to play the harp. They liked their company. Daron often called her Tivuniel. When she was ten years old, her favorite cousin became the lord of Lord Tailon Esther. she asked him that when he was knighted, he was just her knight. Daron replied with a smile that she would be his lady. She got along well with her cousin Diór and her brother Feanor, whom she had once again uttered the fiery spirit.In 280 her cousin was knighted by Lord Tailon and he returned to Silian. On this occasion, Lord Beor organized the tournament, which was an extraordinary event, as Taurini rarely organized this type of entertainment. Daron threw Lord Brandon Mirtin out of the saddle, Cirdan Taurin's cheese from Menegroth, Turin and Hurin Estrów, (though the latter barely), Aurina Niglin's cheese, and Glorfindel Glant's cheese and his uncle, Grimbeorn cheese. The queen of love and beauty was crowned by Jeyne, who was delighted with her handsome and chivalrous cousin.After the tournament, she reportedly gave her virginity to Daron.In 281, Daron married Ashare Dayne. Jeyne was disappointed and sad because she hoped that she would marry her at the right time. At that time, her father was engaged to Ser Erren Florent, the nephew of Lord Alester Florent. She was sent to Jasne Wody as the lord's ward to get to know her future husband better. Even before leaving, her mother, Lady Malora, gave birth to her second brother, Gerold. Unfortunately, Lady Taurin himself died before the moon passed. Jeyne never got over it and blamed her brother for her mother's death. After the funeral and two weeks of mourning, she went to Brightwater Keep Stay in Brightwater Keep Lady Jeyne came to the castle under a large escort of knights and her uncle's armed forces. She was welcomed by Lord Alester and his family. She made friends with her fiancé's sister, Lady Selysa. She spent time with her, gossiping on various topics, walking around the garden or while sewing. She also spoke to her fiancée, spending time with him. She was not too fond of him. She missed her father and brother, and also for her lover. Tournament in Harrenhal She went with Florentami to the Harrenhal tournament, which was organized by Lord Whent. She sat in the tribune for the Taurin family, between her brother and Diór. Along with many other people gathered, she was surprised when Prince Rhaegar crowned the queen of love and beautiful Lady Lyanne, despite the fact that his wife was sitting in the stands. She spent the night with her former lover, Daron. After the tournament, at the request of her uncle, she returned to Silian with them. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:House Taurin Category:House Florent Category:Manwe-wódz Celadrimów